The LLO (Laser lift off) process is one of the key manufacturing processes of a flexible OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) panel.
The flexible OLED panel includes a display area and a frame area. When the LLO process is performed, the frame area may crack. The cracks will continue to spread over time and eventually spread to the display area, affecting the normal display of the display area.